


Seeking Love Advice from “Dear Bunny”

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Geeks, Gen, Mamoru loves Usagi, Nerds Unite, Out of Character, Radio, Radio Hosts, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Usagi's co-hosting a podcast show on the radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Usagi is in a dream job, where she offers relationship advice, as a co-host on the Air with her co-hosts on a Geek Podcast Show.What happens when she gives love advice to someone who sent her one interesting confession letter of love?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Seeking Love Advice from “Dear Bunny”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted a new story, new chapter to stories or drabble/prompt to this series. So sorry! Real life of finishing the last semester of college took over in this last year going into 2020. Sorry!  
> But now I have returned with a brand new prompt/drabble, and there will be more coming along in the upcoming weeks ASAP. (Especially when I in a week coming up will be on my long-awaited college spring break holidays!)
> 
> I would personally like to thank my fellow co-writer/author, fellow moonie, and now officially my Beta-Reader Queen Risa for taking the time to assist me in beta-ing this prompt. Thank you so much my beloved Queen Risa! (I greatly appreciate the support and help you've given me over the last couple of chaotic weeks.)  
> I hope you all will pay Queen Risa's page a visit here on the site, she has some awesome stories of her own, including a Sailor Moon story that she and I have co-written together called, 'The Thin Line Between Lover and Foe'. There will be an update to that story with a brand new chapter in the coming weeks ASAP from us for you all to read, I promise. ;) 
> 
> I hope everyone also has a Happy Easter Sunday today and April's Fool's Day if you celebrate either or both holidays! Here we go with the brand new drabble story, please enjoy reading.

* * *

**Prompt # 4:** A character is in a dream job, where he or she offers relationship advice in a relationship advice column or another type of column. 

**Title:** Seeking Love Advice from “Dear Bunny”

* * *

_"Dear Bunny,  
  
Hi, my name is Jun, I am in my first year of high school, I love American Comics like D.C. as well as typical girl mangas, and I am in a bit of a pickle. What should I do with my boyfriend for our first official anniversary, gift wise? Our anniversary is coming up in a month, and it's been maybe a couple of months since he started asking me to go steady with him. I was thinking of getting him comic but the thing is, he has every kind of comic in his comic and manga collection. Please Bunny-san, HELP!!!  
  
Sincerely, Jun a.k.a. "Stressed and Frantic"   
_

"Hmm...she sounds like she is definitely in a pickle, especially if it's geek girl and geek boy first love romance," Ami commented, looking over Usagi's shoulder to read the email on the laptop screen.

"Hai. She sounds like it, first loves are always important," Usagi mused. "Hm...I think I know how to help her. I'll definitely read Jun's letter on the air for tomorrow's segment." She began to print out a copy of the email with the girl's words of distress, a smile lighting her features. "Ahhh, I just love my job and being able to help our fellow geek girls when they write-in to my email through the KF-Tokyo's Online Radio and Podcasts station's Juuban Geeks Show Podcast Radio Hours." 

  
  
Usagi Tsukino was an 18-year-old working as an intern at the radio station in Tokyo, handing out mail, getting coffee for her boss, the infamous radio D.J. Jadeite Hirsio, who hosted the podcast show, 'Jadeite and Kunzite's Geek Talk', alongside his best friend and co-host Kunzite Oden. The two men would, for a few evening hours on Fridays and Saturdays, talk about things in the geek world culture, such as cosplay (costume play), news related to sci-fi and horror movies, online fandom news of the geek culture, nerd debates of favorite cult classics, American geek culture, comic conventions, and various other things. 

  
  
Usagi remembered how she had first gotten the job through her best friend Rei. When the raven-haired priestess had started dating Jadeite, she had introduced him to her circle of friends, Usagi included. After getting to know her and learn that she was an unapologetic geek girl, who loved attending her share of comic conventions with Naru and Minako, as well as love to give advice to others, Jadeite had seen an opportunity with Usagi. The blonde man, with a cocky but friendly personality, offered Usagi two opportunities in working alongside him at the radio station; first, interning time to time for him as a 'legit job', and second, on-air with him, more specifically doing the online emails and becoming the relationship advice geek girl for their show. 

  
  
Once Jadeite had proposed the idea to Usagi and Rei, the three of them tried pitching it to Kunzite and their bosses. Eventually, "Dear Bunny" was born with Usagi as Geek Girl "Bunny", the girl who received emails and letters asking for advice, reading them out loud and offering her advice on them with Jadeite and Kunzite join in as well. "Dear Bunny" had become a hit with the listeners once it started months ago, making 'Geek Talk' rocketing in radio ratings. 

  
  
Usagi had also become slightly famous in her hometown of Juuban, once word had gotten out about her joining Jadeite and Kunzite's act. It was all thanks to Kunzite's girlfriend (and her best friend since high school), newly found popstar Minako Aino, who blabbed her mouth too much in interviews she did for her record label, shamelessly promoting her boyfriend's job and her favorite bun headed rabbit. Time to time in the mountains of emails and letters addressed to the radio station, Usagi still felt blown away when admirers and fans of hers would send her various kind gifts, from pocky, candy, stuffed bunnies, bunny trinkets, various comics, some of her favorite manga or comic series she'd talk about over the radio. It just touched her. 

  
  
"You seem to be doing well for yourself Usagi," Ami beamed, walking to her side of the booth. "I'm happy for you. It must be fun, getting recognized for your hard work as a radio D.J. And just working from your laptop answering letters anywhere besides talking at the radio station." They were sitting at from Makoto's coffee and pastry shop "Kino's Java and Bakery", which sat on the west side of Tokyo's downtown district.

  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai, it's rewarding in itself. Though, sometimes it can be overwhelming sometimes with fans sending me too many manga or comic goodies," she sighed. "If I get a double copy of anything I already have, I raffle them off to listeners on the radio. Or I put them into a box pile to take down to the local hospitals and donate them to younger patients who are sick to make them feel better," Usagi mused, smiling further as she picked up her tall cup, sipping at her coconut boba-milk flavored tea. 

  
  
"That's always nice. Let me know if you need me to take any more down to the hospital during my shift tonight," Ami glanced at her watch. "Oh I better get going, I promised to meet my mother for a late get-together dinner plus some early shopping at the Juuban mall. Later Usagi," Ami fare-welled, giving her blonde best friend a quick hug before leaving. Usagi waved at her back, returning to her laptop after.

  
  
"Let's see, who else has emailed me," the blonde mused to herself. "I'll check one more email before I head down to the radio station. Ah! Here's one...strange email." 

  
  
She found herself squinting her eyes to make sure she was reading the name correctly. "What kind of username is  _ 'DoctorEarthProtector' _ ? A protector of our planet who's a doctor? Weird. Let's see what he or she wants advice on from the bunny D.J. Me," Usagi mused as she clicked on the mysterious email handler.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Good evening listeners! This is your favorite king of the radio, D.J. Geeks Jadeite," a blonde-haired man spoke into his microphone set. Sitting at the round table in the recording studio booth, he grinned as he pushed a button on the switchboards, causing loud various melodies of theme songs from cartoons and sci-fi movies to be heard on the air.

  
  
"Joining him is the second ruler of our live domain, here in the bat caves of what one would call a nerd's office paradise, is I Kunzite," a man with long white-blonde hair, and killer bright grey-blue eyes chuckled into his own mic, sitting next to Jadeite while a third companion sat across from them at the table.

  
  
"And joining these two hopeless nerds is your favorite geek-girl warrior and relationship advice-giver, Bunny! You all are listening to 'Jadeite and Kunzite's Geek Talk' here on KF-Tokyo's Juuban Geek Shows Live Online Radio Podcast!" Usagi cheerfully exclaimed into her own microphone, sitting back on the comfortable wheeled chair, the laptop before her.

  
  
"Thanks, Bunny, I hope all of our listeners are having a great evening this Friday. Anyone up to talking about the latest in geek news? Kunzite, anything new to report?" Jadeite asked.  Kunzite nodded, grabbing a couple of papers before him.

  
  
"Nothing much to report, though apparently there have been rumors of yet another Godzilla movie to be made in the works in our home country. Guess they're still sore after that last Godzilla disaster that was done in America. I saw it in theatres when it came out, and honestly, I didn't think it was that bad. At least it was better than that 1998 movie America did..." Kunzite drawled with a chuckle as his companions both eyed him with annoyance.

  
  
"I thought we all had agreed to never, ever, ever bring up that 1998 American attempt again. after last month's firestorm, it caused callers to call in and complain like crazy Kunzite," Jadeite sighed.  
  
"Agreed, let's not discuss Godzilla. Moving on, last week's call-in-discussion that we had with the listeners was about the better fighting game. Mortal Kombat Vs. Street Fighter, classic arcade games of the '90s that was quite fun. I think that was positive with listeners," Usagi chimed in, trying to switch conversation gears.

  
  
"That was quite the morning debating on Saturday, as you all know I was Mortal Kombat while these two idiots were defending Street Fighter," Kunzite scoffed. "Safe to say they had put up a good fight and all of our callers who had called in or took to the message boards on our station's website, seemed to take their side in the war. I'll win in the next debate," Kunzite spoke, sounding amused by their last conversation debate.

  
  
"That's because Street Fighter is a classic, with Chun Li," Jadeite quipped, finally moving on. "So, what do you guys think about the latest craze about all of the Marvel Movies leading up to the whole Civil War battling in the future films coming out? Anyone have a favorite hero crush?" 

  
  
"Black Widow, there's just something about her that reminds me of my girlfriend. Maybe it has to do with how she can be coy and all business when battling." Kunzite answered.

  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. "Fair enough, she's attractive. However, if I had to go with a girl crush on a female heroine, I would have to pick Scarlet Witch because of how they did her justice in the films. I was impressed. But man-crush wise, my geek girl heart is devoted to the second man who took over the reins of being Captain America and once was a bad boy. The Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes. There was just something about the actor who nailed it portraying him in the films...totally a babe and badass." Usagi sighed into her mic, hands-on her headphones as she leaned into the table.

  
  
"Typical, of course, you'd pick Bucky. Women. If I had to go crush wise, it would be Agent Maria Hill because she's a go-getter and all business. As for man crush...no, one can top Tony Stark the Iron Man," Jadeite answered, ignoring how Usagi and Kunzite both rolled their eyes at his answer.

  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Alright, now that we've gotten confessions out of the way, I think it's time for the usual lettering and advice-giving 'Dear Bunny', where our girl here Bunny gives you nerds and geeks advice that you've either written and sent by via mail or to Bunny's official email online." 

  
  
"Thanks Kunz," Usagi beamed, already pulling up her mail. "Alrighty, let's get to the first email I received earlier today. A girl calling herself Jun a.k.a.  _'Stress and Frantic'_ wrote to me seeking advice on what to get her boyfriend as a gift for their first-year anniversary together. Mind you, this girl's a freshman in high school," Usagi answered, reading the email she had received from the teenage girl.  


  
Jadeite chuckled. "Looks like it's serious between those two then. Hm...if you're listening to our show Jun, be ready to take some notes on the advice Bunny is going to give you." 

  
  
Usagi leaned in closer to her mic. "Jun, there's plenty of ways you can go about making it something for him to remember. Option one, why not get him a few of his favorite comic characters comic variety issues and gift basket them with his favorite sodas, candy, or snacks? Maybe buy some comics that are outside of his genre?"

  
  
"Option two, you could try getting him a t-shirt or hat with his favorite comic or manga series or character if he's into DC or Marvel like you are. There's so many things you could do. Just think it over and remember what he likes, I wish you the best of luck." 

  
  
"Good advice, here's hoping that Jun figures it out and amazes that boyfriend of hers." 

  
  
"Hopefully Jed. Alright, let's get to the next email I received." Usagi swirled her finger on the touch pad of her laptop. "This one was 'interesting'. Especially after I found it underneath so many submitted emails in my inbox today before I came in. I think what led me to skip other emails sent in, was this guy's username on his email address. When I started reading it, it shocked me because I've never received an email asking for specific advice on romance like how he did," Usagi's voice held amusement and some excitement, as she clicked on that specific email on her laptop, bringing it up.

  
  
"Really? Do tell," Kunzite drawled, looking curious as did Jadeite.

  
  
"Let me read this out loud, you all will find it so sweet and romantic," Usagi cooed. "Here it is."

  
  
_'Dear Bunny,  
  
I have been listening to your voice on the radio since the first time you started co-hosting with your other D.J.'s. You are quite amusing and entertaining, but most of all, I admire how positively you can give advice to so many listeners. I am in need of advice. You see there's this girl in my life who I have been in love with since, well forever! We met when she was in high school, through my best friend, a mutual friend of hers as well. She and I are complete polar opposites in every way. She's the kind of geek girl who will read anything that's a comic book or manga, pig out on anything that's food-related, and play video games.   
I am neither of those things. I was a scholarly type of student that later went into studying medicine and now I am a doctor, hence the name. She became the sort of girl with her skills working in the realms of entertainment and media related to her hobbies. She works for an entertainment company, from time to time gets to travel to comic conventions, participates in cosplays for fun, and even gets paid to play video games at gaming events all around Tokyo. She's the most amazing and unique girl and, I have never truly told her how I felt.   
In our relationship, previously when we were younger, we never got along until eventually, we started over becoming friends. She has no idea how much I actually care for her. I am completely and madly in love with this girl, but I'm not entirely sure at how to ask her out or tell her this. Previously, I have dated girls in past relationships who weren't like her; what kind of girls would be into comic books, gaming, or nerdology fandoms, or had hobbies like 'she' is. Can you offer me some advice? I am in love with her, but don't know where to start or how to approach her. I've battled with trying to write you this email seeking your advice for days. Can you help me?  
  
Sincerely, 'DoctorEarthProtector' '._   


  
Finishing the lengthy love letter, Jadeite sighed. "Wow. That sounds like he's in quite the dilemma. Especially with his dream girl being a polar opposite of him." He felt so captivated by the letter when Usagi had read it out loud.  


  
"Yeah, it sounds like he really is in love with this geek dream girl of his. I hope you can help him Bunny," Kunzite added in, nodding to Usagi who sat back against her chair.

"I think I know how to help him completely," she concluded. "I hope you are out there listening tonight to our program _'DoctorEarthProtector'_ , because here's the advice you are seeking from me, the Bunny. It's clear to me that you definitely are in love with this girl, quite clear. It sounds like her being the total opposite of the other kinds of girls you'd otherwise date previously, is a good thing. Seriously, opposites can and do attract as they say," Usagi began softly into her microphone. Prepping herself, she took a sip of tea from her Captain America mug, sitting it back down.

  
  
She sighed and began. "My honest advice is this: Tell her how you feel. I think maybe being her friend is a positive thing, you know what she likes and dislikes like her favorite kind of comics, mangas, movies, music, or other fandom geek culture. Start there, why don't you try asking her out on a not-so-usual date? Ask her if she'd like to test the waters with having a date night with you. Invite her over to your place for dinner, make something she enjoys eating, like her favorite meal or maybe take-out. Rent some of yours or her favorite movies on VHS cassette tapes or DVDs, or go on Netflix. Dinner, a movie, and maybe gift her a stuffed kawaii plushie or comic of her favorite superhero or heroine doesn't hurt either.

  
  
"Then just tell her how you really feel and hope that she says yes, that she does feel the same way as you do about her. That's all you can do Dr. Earth Protector. If she sees how much effort you put into that date and if you confess your honest feelings for her, wanting to be more than friends, I'm pretty positive you'll be fine. I think that she'll be a keeper and the one for you. If not, well, there's always plenty of other geek girls in the seas of geek culture for you. I hope my advice helps Doctor." Ending her advice, Usagi leaned back satisfied and hoping that maybe with her words, the mystery doctor will be brave enough to go after his dream girl. The best perk of her job was helping people find their loves.

  
  
"Excellent advice for that Romero, way to go Bunny," Kunzite concluded. "Alright everyone, we're going to take a quick fifteen-minute break before we come back on the air. When we come back, we'll be discussing comic convention cosplay costumes do's and don't."

  
  
Jadeite flipped a switch turning the mics off, and they all removed their headphone sets for a break. Usagi felt the giddiness in her stomach as she closed the laptop on her letters, happy to have helped but couldn't help wonder who Doctor Romero was.   
  


* * *

  
  
Usagi yawned tiredly as she exited the elevator, making it to her floor of the apartment building.  
It had been a long three hours on the podcast radio home front for her, Jadeite, and Kunzite. Another evening of geek conversations, debates, the usual. She was ready to go into her apartment to take a rest soaking in her bathtub and eating a pint of some ice cream before figuring out what to do for a late dinner alone.

As she turned left at the hallway towards her apartment marked 'C39', she froze. Standing next to her closed door was Mamoru. He looked nervous standing there, holding what looked like to be an animal-plush doll of the Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, comic books, a take out bag of some sort, and a single red rose.

  
  
Confusion clouded her thoughts and she approached the sweating man at her door.

  
  
"Evening Mamoru, what brings you here?" she asked, looking utterly confused seeing him there.

  
  
He partially jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. "Evening Bun-eh Usagi...I heard you on your radio show during my car ride home from my shift at the hospital," Mamoru answered with a nervous smile on his face.

  
"Really? I thought only Motoki and the girls listened from time to time...what's all this?" She asked, motioning to the items in his hands.

  
  
He looked down at his filled arms, sweat drops rolling down his face. "This rose, build a bear Bucky Winter Soldier bear, Captain America comic issues, and this bag of your favorite Thai Curry and Chinese takeout…..it's for you." She blinked, taking his words in full.

  
  
Noticing her look he continued and confessed. "I thought I'd take the advice you gave me on the air, and do what you suggested. Would you go on an indoor date with me, 'Bunny'?"

  
  
Everything clicked then. Younger they fought, he was a doctor, she was a geek girl and-and...

  
  
"Rei told me on the phone that you have Netflix and have been dying to watch the new season of Stranger Things," Mamoru grinned, handing her the rose and bear as she looked on in shock, blushing.

  
She couldn't believe it! This whole time- "That was...you...you are in...with me? I...OMG...he's so cute, you even got his little Winter Soldier face mask on him with his red star symbol on the fake metal fabric arm! I haven't even got those issues of Captain America yet! That curry smells good...I trust you ordered it without carrots right?," Usagi stumbled out but managed to collect herself with a small smile, accepting the gifts while looking at him.

  
  
He smiled. "No carrots in the curry, I ordered extra steamed rice and a couple of egg rolls to go with the fried noodles and sweet-sour pork you love getting," he answered.

  
  
"You know me so well," she laughed.

  
  
"So, is it a date?" Mamoru asked, his smile growing wide as Usagi unlocked her apartment door, motioning him to follow her.

  
  
"It's definitely a first late-night date for us tonight Dr. Earth Protector," she walked backward into her apartment. "Lucky that I read your email last during my advice segment. Plus, do you know how long I have been waiting for you to finally make my dreams of you asking me out a reality?"

  
  
He set down the last of the date-night materials on the counter. "Do you know how long I've been dreaming of you saying 'yes' to a date?"

  
  
Usagi stared at him in awe, seeing the sincerity in his dark eyes that made her knees go weak. "No…..no I don't but I would love to hear all about it Doctor."

* * *

**END** **  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt/drabble is finished. Please let me know what you all thought of it, whether good, okay, bad, loved it, disliked it, or hated it. But please remember, that there is a difference between leaving a review and leaving a rude off-handed comment.   
> I say this with heart and politeness, and a lot of thought on my mind, after what I had received a couple of weeks ago, which I had a conversation with Queen Risa once about it in deep conversation.   
> A reviewer for a prompt, drabble, or one of my stories who read one of my works, had decided to leave a review as a “guest”, clearly coming off as rude in his/her review by informing me that “This story is 'promising' and really 'cute', BUT...” they had “strongly felt” I had needed to get a beta-reader because they felt they needed to give me 'proper advice'.   
> (Ironically, I had at that time had a Beta-Reader, and was getting another Beta-Reader a.k.a. Said mentioned partner in crime writing above mentioned in the previous author's notes.) 
> 
> Any other authors, writers in fandom probably can relate to how I felt at the time; I felt very dumb, started to question myself, writing, and doubt myself despite having just had a Beta-Reader when that 'suggested' review was sent in, by someone “guesting” themselves. But, after a while, I had let their offhanded comment go, since said reviewer didn't have the guts to drop their actual user name in their review. (I honestly don't know whether said user/reviewer is a fan fiction writer, or if is probably a reader troll. Who knows.) And, I kept writing with encouragement from my Beta-Reader Queen Risa, giving me much more positive and helpful advice, and to use that rude off-handed commented 'review' as fuel to keep on writing, pushing forward. 
> 
> So here's some advice for anyone that is a newbie readers before leaving reviews for any story or stories in any fandom fanfiction online, if you are going to leave any constructive criticism in a review or feel you need to leave some 'helpful advice' for any author here in fan fictional or moonie fan fiction world, please let it be actually polite 'constructive' and not rude. Because leaving rude reviews or flames in rude off-handed comments disguised as 'constructive' reviews just make you come off as a jerk with an ego, especially if you're a fellow author., or claim to be one. (Or if you feel you need to do more than leave a review or constructive criticism, then don't hesitate to leave me or other authors a message or any questions in a private message to our author page/profile if you must.) 
> 
> I'd like to thank readers who are still with me and this series, I greatly appreciate your positive feedback and words in reviews. Thank you. Until the next prompt/drabble, farewell.
> 
> Next Prompt: Teenagers stuck in High School Detention with each other.


End file.
